


When I Think About Leaving

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Reflection, Relationship(s), seth-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: They say it isn't easy to love someone with mental illness.Seth is well aware of this but he chooses not to care.





	When I Think About Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Slowly, Then All at Once
> 
> Very Seth-Centric
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!

They say it isn't easy to love someone with mental illness.

Seth is well aware of this but he chooses not to care.

It would be easy for Seth to say _I can't do this_ and leave.

Yet, as he watches Dean sleep, he can't imagine what leaving would do to him. 

Dean _never_ ends up spending the entire night asleep. He _always_ ends up on the couch, which Seth is fine with. 

__

He just gets up in the middle of the night, covers Dean with Grandma's old crocheted blanket and just lets him sleep. 

In the morning, Seth makes sure he is the first one up. Then, he makes Dean a cup of tea or coffee and just waits. 

His best friend hadn't been pleased to hear that Seth was dating Dean. 

__

__

_That man is insane._  
_So?_  
_I would think you were falling for him.  
And if I was? _

__

__

___Leaving would be so easy. He wouldn't have to worry about bad days and good days. He could have a 'typical' partner where they could be up and down and not have it completely effect their days._ _ _

___Some days, that would be _glorious_._ _ _

___Then, Dean will fall asleep in his arms and just be so ridiculously at peace that Seth can't imagine leaving._ _ _

___He doesn't think Dean knows that Seth watches him sleep._ _ _

___Dean is not an easy person to love. It would be so easy to be free, not a care in the world._ _ _

___The flip side of that freedom is not having anything that Seth wants. A chance at a future. A chance at love._ _ _

___Then, Seth thinks about the life Dean has led._ _ _

___He grew up alone with his mostly-absent mother who had to do whatever she could just to ensure they were fed. Dean had never really known love as a child- a fact that shocks Seth._ _ _

___If Seth were to leave, he would be reinjuring someone who had just learned that it was okay to trust someone again._ _ _

___Seth could never do that to someone he loves._ _ _

___As he watches Dean sleep, he contemplates the good times._ _ _

___For every crazy flaw Dean has, there's something endearing about him that makes up for it._ _ _

___He's a good, loving person. A bit spacey at times but an overall gentle soul..._ _ _

___Seth can't imagine a life without him._ _ _

___If the worst Seth has to deal with are a few ups and downs, then so be it._ _ _

___The good times more than make up for the bad times._ _ _


End file.
